A Week Of George
by waterrain
Summary: Arthur starts to regret having George teach Merlin how to be a 'Proper Manservant' for an entire week.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. Merlin's Point Of View. **

**A Week Of George **

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>Arthur wants George to teach me how to be a proper manservant and I have to learn from him for an entire week. Despite the fact Arthur honestly finds George to be dull, boring, and so on.<p>

"This is how you properly sharpen a sword." George commented and I looked at him.

"Oh, I'm an expert at sharping and polishing swords." I stated calmly, thought for a moment, and decided to liven things up with a bit of humor that George might not understand. "I could polish up your sword up for free, George."

",But I do not have a sword." He informed me and I fought back amused laughter.

"Never mind, George. We have polished everything that needs to be polished and sharpened the items needed to be sharpened." I said causally to him.

"Do you want to hear a brass joke?" George asked as he stood up.

"I think you should those for King Arthur. I'm sure he will just love them." I replied cheerfully, stood up, stretched a little bit, and looked at him. To be honest Arthur finds the brass jokes to be dull, boring, and not good at all. However it serves Arthur right for having me learn from George. I might even tell a brass joke or two to annoy Arthur.

"So what kind of breakfast does a proper manservant make for their master?" I asked causally and George looked at me.

"It is always good to give them plenty of choices. Do not limit their options." George told me.

"Of course. I have been doing it wrong by making sure my master does not eat too much food." I said calmly, he looked at me, and George looks confused. "We should go to the kitchen and give him plenty of food."

George and I want to the kitchen. We collected plenty of food for Arthur. I opened the door and we walked inside of the prat's chambers.

"I hope you enjoy your delicious breakfast." I commented cheerfully while looking at Arthur's stunned expression at the very large amount of food.

"George you can go. Merlin stay here." Arthur's voice was tense and I can tell he is irritated.

"You are the one that wants me to learn from George." I said innocently. He gave me a look and groaned loudly.

"Merlin, You know that I do not want a ton of food." Arthur stated firmly and I tilted my head to the side while smiling.

"Oh, but Sire…I'm going you plenty of options. Freedom to eat as much as your heart desires and I'm sure you won't become big or something, but of course I might be wrong." I said causally and hummed to myself.

"Merlin, Give to me..My normal breakfast or else." Arthur said to me.

"Okay, Sire. Want to hear a brass joke? Take away the br, you will get the word ass, and I'm not sure if that would be considered a joke."

"Merlin!"

"Do you have any brass? I think you have plenty of brass, Sire." I commented cheerfully and gave Arthur an innocent expression. "Do you think you a lot of brass?"

"One more word and I will have you in the stocks, Merlin."

I had George help with clearing away the large amount of food. In the end Arthur received his normal breakfast, he was annoyed, and gave me along with George irritated looks.

"While he eats we should prepare his outfit for the day." George said to me in a low voice and I nodded my head while smiling brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin. Merlin's Point Of View. Have a Happy Thanksgiving ^_^**

**A Week Of George **

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>"Sire, Do you need any help getting dressed?" George asked politely and he looks ready to help Arthur. For the last couple of minutes Arthur was having some issues with getting dressed.<p>

"No." Arthur replied simply.

"Are you sure, Sire? Are you sure that you can dress yourself?" I asked in a painfully polite voice, Arthur gave me a look, and I titled my head innocently. "Do you need George and I to help you? You seem to be having some trouble on your own."

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur snapped at me and I hummed to myself.

"I have to tell you, Sire. You have the shirt on backwards maybe that is why you are having some issues." I said innocently to him.

"You and George can go muck the stables while I get dressed." Arthur stated firmly.

"Yes, Sire. Just don't hurt yourself for it would be a shame to get injured while dressing yourself." I said causally while walking towards the door and George was following behind me. Arthur threw a cup at me, but I dodged it and George picked up the remains of said cup. It looks like Arthur is not in a good mood right now, but he was the one that insisted on putting on his own clothing today.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


End file.
